


【永黎】当指针再度转动

by renxingjian



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Cunt Boy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: *cunt boy*已经ooc到披皮文学的程度了*有奇怪的年龄操作（黎斗外表大概十八九的样子）*有隐藏花镜要素*帕拉德是檀黎斗和永梦的崽（但本人似乎并不知情）





	【永黎】当指针再度转动

**Author's Note:**

> 请返回summary栏再读一遍确认以上要素您都知晓并且可以接受，可以的话请往下。

天空从一早就阴沉沉的，在中午响过一阵闷雷之后，终于淅淅沥沥地下起雨来。  
  
在帕拉德看来天气怎么样都无所谓，甚至准确点说，昏暗的房间更有利于他发挥。他占据着整条沙发，脑袋搁在一边的扶手上，两条长腿则从另一边伸出去，他就这样举着游戏机，相当专注地玩着。

  
  
门口突然传来钥匙插进门锁的声音，帕拉德愣了一下，确认没听错后就立刻窜起来，十分迅速地抓过扔在地上的方枕放回原位，又快速地去抚平那些被他躺出来的褶子。  
  
“永梦你回来啦。”帕拉德脸上带着笑容，心里却有点忐忑：永梦不喜欢他躺在沙发上玩游戏，因为那样太没规矩。于是他总趁着永梦不在家时这样做，但不知为什么他今天提前回来了。  
  
帕拉德偷瞄了一眼墙上的挂钟，才将将过了三点，还远不到永梦下班的时间。  
  
永梦进门的时候动作很慢，他怀里满满地抱着一大团东西，医生的白大褂严严实实地盖在上面，几乎要把永梦的身影都挡住了。  
  
他没有多余的手来关门，于是用后背和脚跟将大门轻轻推上，厚重的铁门只发出了“咔哒”一声就闭合了。  
  
帕拉德稍微歪过头，盯着永梦。他看到白衣的下摆在翻动之际显露出一对细瘦的脚踝与足，那双脚上没有穿鞋，只裹了一双偏大的黑袜。  
  
那绝对是永梦的袜子。  
  
于是他有些疑惑地问道：“永梦，这是谁？”  
  
帕拉德确信他喊永梦的名字的时候他怀里的人颤抖了一下。  
  
“没有谁，你该回房间去了。”永梦的声音很轻，很淡，但帕拉德清楚这是命令。  
  
“哦……”于是他拿上他的游戏机，朝着楼梯走过去。

  
  
永梦站在那里，看着帕拉德上楼，直到听见他关上房门的声音之后才走进自己的卧室。  
  
他把那个人放到自己床上，先铺开被子把他整个裹起来，才从中慢慢抽走了自己的白衣。  
  
永梦小心地关好门，又走到窗边，想了一想决定只拉上一半的窗帘。他拿过一条毛巾擦干自己刚刚淋湿的头发。  
  
稍微收拾之后，很快地，他把自己脱到不着片缕，然后掀开被子一角慢慢探进被窝。  
  
他刚一上床就有人手脚并用地贴上来，哆哆嗦嗦地缠住他。永梦没有表示任何反感，而是慢慢摸上对方的背，安抚地一遍遍摸着。少年似的身体太过瘦弱，永梦的指尖甚至隔着衣服都可以一节节数出他凸出的脊椎。  
  
“黎斗，没事了。”他说。

  
  
宝生永梦自己都觉得惊讶，他已经很久没听见自己用这样的声线说话，有多久了呢，几年？十几年？他快要记不清，可能在失去檀黎斗之后就一直没有过了。  
  
他摸索着把被子里的人的上衣剥掉，又稍微花了点精力去脱他的裤子和袜子。这之后永梦试探了一下，见眼前人并不反抗，才慢慢把他的内裤也一点点褪掉了。  
  
“你以前总是要我帮你脱衣服的，还记得吗？”永梦苦笑了一下，檀黎斗不可能记得的，这点他再清楚不过了。

  
  
当初檀黎斗无故失踪，彼时的永梦还未成年。虽然明知这和黎斗的父亲脱不了干系，但其背后的利益网络是如此盘根错节，他花了整整十七年，才终于撼动了这颗参天的巨树。  
  
十七年，宝生永梦已经增长了成倍的时间，而檀黎斗的灵魂，却仍被困在当年的那个躯壳之中。  
  
永梦在医生的这条路上不断地攀爬，一点点地摸索着情报，终于找到了檀家的脉门所在。飞彩曾隐晦地告知他抓捕行动会在今天，可早起以后他还是和往常一样去上班了。  
  
快中午时镜飞彩打来电话，永梦过了两秒才接起来，对面只说了三个字他就冲出医院，驱车前往那个在他心里被念了无数次的市郊的废弃病栋。  
  
“找到了。”  
  
永梦赶到的时候花家大我正双手插兜地在门口等他。等永梦被带到黎斗所在的房间之后，越过挡在门口的飞彩，他一眼看到病床上的那个人。  
  
他想要冲上前去，却被飞彩眼疾手快地按住了。  
  
“你先等一下。”  
  
和看似破败的庭院不同，这座建筑的地下部分十分尖端完善，说不定比圣都大学附属医院的最高级实验室还要先进。  
  
黎斗所在的这个房间面积很大，却被各种各样的仪器设备占满了。这些设备有些永梦很熟悉，也有的他叫不出名字，不少鉴识人员正在这些仪器前做着各种记录和搜证。  
  
“已经从部分嫌犯那里确认过了，是他没有错。”镜飞彩稍微压低了一点声音。永梦看到那个人在床上蜷缩成一团，全然不顾手上还插着吊针，黎斗的身形十分单薄，看上去就像是——当年的模样。  
  
“他的记忆被洗掉了，也完全不让我们靠近——”飞彩还想继续说下去，永梦却已经推开他，又慢又坚决地走了过去。  
  
“黎斗。”他在病床前蹲下，盯着眼前把自己抱成一团的“患者”。  
  
镜飞彩抱起双臂，皱着眉站在门边看着他们。  
  
“黎斗。”他又说了一遍。  
  
飞彩咳了一声，抬手示意屋里的鉴识人员先都撤出来。  
  
在门被关上以后，永梦又喊了一遍。  
  
过了很久檀黎斗才把埋在膝盖上的脸抬起来，那是永梦在记忆里看了无数遍的，和当年一样的，稚嫩的脸。  
  
他设想过无数种可能，受伤的、残疾的、疯魔的，其中最差的大概是被泡在福尔马林罐子里的几个器官。他怎么也想不到，檀黎斗会以当年的姿态出现在自己面前。  
  
仿佛只有自己的时间流逝了一样。  
  
檀黎斗似乎对宝生永梦没有那么强的敌意，他稍微往床边挪动了一下身体，永梦趁机快速地把他手腕上的吊针抽了出来。  
  
大概是因为之前剧烈挣扎过的缘故，吊针曾在他的皮下搅动过半圈，拔出来以后便留下了一个醒目的血眼，黎斗的右臂从手腕一直到肘部都有大大小小的针眼痕迹，看上去最新鲜的几个周围的皮肤还是一片淤青，相较之下他惨白的皮肤和凸起发青的血管倒显得可爱又亲切了。  
  
他看上去对于永梦的小动作毫无兴趣。檀黎斗漆黑的眼仁黏在永梦脸上，看了好半天，终于抬起手向永梦伸了过去。

  
  
镜飞彩不知道等了多久，终于听见门打开的声音，他转过身就看到永梦抱着人出来。虽然他上面盖着外衣，但那里面包裹着的，显而易见就是檀黎斗。  
  
“人我先带走了，”宝生永梦抢在飞彩开口之前说，“他的病历…实验记录之后尽快发给我吧，我要知道他们到底在他身上做了什么。”  
  
镜飞彩感觉非常头痛，就这样让他把重要的证人带走实在是违规操作中的违规操作，相比之下要求自己外传警方情报的部分甚至不值一提。的确，这件案子能够有这么大的进展多亏了永梦，可是……  
  
飞彩叹了口气，最终还是麻烦大我过来把他们送回了家。

  
  
檀黎斗衣服脱掉之后还是会往永梦身上贴，而在经历了实验室里的仔细试探之后，永梦非常确信他什么都不记得，这不过是某种在寻求庇护和安全感的行为罢了。  
  
但这样或许多少可以说明自己是特别的，之后的康复训练说不定也可以乐观一下。  
  
黎斗的体温有些偏低，尤其四肢末端更是发凉，两人肌肤相亲地贴了很久，才似乎有了一点点起色。  
  
他像是被冻僵的蛇，在永梦的体温之下渐渐苏醒了。  
  
醒来的小蛇开始更努力地贴紧唯一的热源，并有意无意地蹭动着。宝生永梦心情有点复杂，黎斗以前也常用这样的方式索求他，可他完全不认为现在是个好时机。  
  
“……梦。”从被子里传来了像幼猫一样的闷叫。  
  
永梦有些不可置信，也许只是自己听错了，他只是……  
  
“永梦，我的名字，宝生永梦。”永梦口齿清晰地念着。  
  
“永梦。”从被窝里探出的小脑袋上覆着柔软的黑发，像是牙牙学语一般复述起来。  
  
檀黎斗开始一边叫着永梦的名字一边在他身上蹭动，时不时还抬眼看着永梦，那眼神纯粹得仿佛他完全不知道自己在做什么一样。  
  
永梦做了个深呼吸，然后握住对方细瘦的手腕，慢慢把这条八爪鱼从自己身上拿下来。他的手又向下探去，直直地摸向檀黎斗的私处。  
  
黎斗的身体和一般人不一样，这他早就知道了。黎斗与檀正宗的关系微妙也有这一方面的原因，但当初的永梦并不会想到，檀正宗会直接把自己的儿子弄进他的实验室。  
  
可能是因为实验需要，檀黎斗原本就淡的体毛被刮了个干净。永梦的手在那光滑如丘的阴阜上来回抚摸了几圈，然后才将一指探入了那条细缝。  
  
黎斗的身体很干涩，永梦没有料到这个，干到他的手指想要推进都十分困难。于是他先寻到那颗小豆按揉起来。  
  
黎斗把脑袋埋在永梦胸口，细细软软地呜咽着。  
  
他的小手紧紧地攀在永梦身上，一边不自觉地晃动起腰，努力将腿岔开。但他小穴里的情况并没有因此改善，看得出黎斗很想做，但是身体却像是被药物搞坏，没办法给出该有的反应。  
  
永梦听见他的呻吟已经变成着急的哭腔，愈发不忍起来，他掀起被子，伏到对方的两腿之间，以唇舌去亲吻黎斗的身体。  
  
檀黎斗浑身都发白，唯有张开的阴户一片嫩红，在昏暗的光线下也格外醒目。那颗肉粒颜色更深一些，从两片蚌肉间微微探出头来。  
  
永梦直接含了上去，惹得黎斗蜷起脚趾，“呜”地叫出了声。  
  
他又是吸又是舔地弄了好一会儿，才放过那颗小小的豆粒，转而去舔舐黎斗的阴唇，那两片薄肉一点点地变湿，下面的小洞也渐渐渗出一点水来。  
  
等到两瓣肉唇都被黎斗自己的体液弄到泥泞，永梦就再次吻上那枚已经有些肿胀的阴蒂，用力吮吸了几下，便听见黎斗呜呜啊啊地哭叫出来，浑身颤抖地达到了高潮。  
  
檀黎斗喘了一会儿才平息下身体的痉挛，他的腿仍呈M字分着，有一些粘稠的液体从中间艳红的穴肉间淌出来。永梦拿纸巾凑上去时他又是一个哆嗦。  
  
等把黎斗流出来的水擦拭干净之后，永梦便又把两人严严实实地盖起来。  
  
“睡吧。”他说。  
  
檀黎斗此时也缓过劲来了，他抬起脸朝永梦看过去，一脸的不可置信。黎斗眼中还蓄着生理性的泪水，看上去湿漉漉的。  
  
永梦皱起眉，此时黎斗需要的是好好休息，而不是什么激烈的性爱。他看上去实在太憔悴了，柔嫩的皮肤也掩盖不住那深深的倦意。  
  
檀黎斗见他不为所动，有些着急。他一边“永梦、永梦”地叫着，一边悄悄把手往永梦下身摸过去。  
  
永梦按住他动作的小爪子，平静地说：“你现在受不了的。”  
  
“我可以的。”黎斗嗫嚅地回答着。  
  
永梦心里的疑云越来越大，明明应该什么都不记得，却还是如以前一般渴求自己，是因为身体上的记忆在驱使他这样做，还是说……  


  
永梦将一根手指插入他的阴道，那细腔里盈着充沛的体液，被他一戳入就一股股地流淌出来。  
  
他用指腹在里面四处按了按，黎斗立刻像是刻意配合一般发出撒娇似的呻吟。  
  
没多久永梦就把手指抽了出来，然后在檀黎斗抗议的呜咽中捏住他那个没多少肉的小屁股，朝着自己揽了过来。  
  
他抬起黎斗的一条腿，好让这双腿分开露出小穴。永梦让自己的阴茎在那滑溜溜的肉瓣上戳弄了几下，然后才找准了那个小洞，一点点地推挤进去。

  
  
稍微进入了一点檀黎斗就开始痛叫了。  
  
永梦立刻想拔出来，却被黎斗紧紧抱住不放。不仅如此，他还努力向前抬起屁股，一边流着眼泪一边想要把永梦的阴茎吃进去。  
  
“快停下，很痛吧。”永梦觉得情况陷入了两难，他不敢贸然行动，生怕一个拉扯就会造成严重的撕裂伤。  
  
“不要。”  
  
黎斗的阴道会紧成这样远远超出了他的预料，事情本不该如此。檀黎斗不仅并非处子之身，他甚至孕育过生命。  
  
曾经作为产道而被充分撑开过的地方竟然变得如此紧窄，这实在是……

  
  
永梦走神的这么一小会儿黎斗竟已经靠着自己推挤进去大半了。他仰起脸，全然不顾两道亮晶晶的泪痕，弯起嘴角说：  
  
“吃进去了呢。”  
  
永梦看着他的笑脸，伸手用拇指抹去那两道水渍，他下身开始缓慢地动作起来，同时低头去吻住黎斗小小的唇瓣。  
  
黎斗身体里很烫，也裹得很紧，永梦却只能一点一点地动着，这对他来说无异于是钝刀割肉；而黎斗也还是觉得痛。似乎没有人能从这场性事中获得欢愉，他们却开始抱持同一种偏执，非要将这件事进行下去。

  
  
永梦含住了檀黎斗的舌尖，用了点力地吸吮起来。黎斗从他嘴里尝出了一点自己的味道，是很寡淡的，薄薄的甜腥。  
  
永梦一边吻着他，一边深入了些。  
  
黎斗的阴道非常短，永梦只要稍微多没入一些就可以顶上子宫颈了。一股股滚烫的爱液浇在他的龟头上，又随着他的动作被带出噗滋噗滋的水声。  
  
檀黎斗以前很喜欢这个，现在好像也没变，酸酸麻麻的快感一波波升起来，像是海浪一样，侵向他的四肢百骸。

  
  
永梦放开他的嘴唇之后，他立刻大口大口地喘着气。檀黎斗的小脸发红，眼睛也快睁不开，他不可自制地从嘴角流下唾液，手足发颤，等待永梦给予他最后的高潮。  
  
永梦怜惜地亲吻着他的额发，又抵在深处顶弄了两下，便让檀黎斗浑身痉挛，再次哭了出来。

  
  
檀黎斗再次睁开眼的时候天已经大亮。阳光从窗帘的细缝中透进来，稍稍有些刺眼。  
  
他坐起身，发觉床单被罩都在他不知道的时候换过了，自己的身体也非常清爽。  
  
枕边整整齐齐地叠放着干净的衣物，黎斗没有理会，而是爬下床，赤着脚拽下永梦挂在墙上的医生外套，披起来，打开了卧室的门。  
  
客厅里飘着似有似无的煎蛋和烤面包的香气，有一个卷发的脑袋在沙发的另一边微微晃动着，伴随着滴滴哒哒的电子按键音。  
  
檀黎斗不声不响地靠了过去。

  
  
帕拉德认为自己这次肯定能够打破永梦留下的记录了，却觉得似乎正在被什么人盯着看。他一回头就撞见檀黎斗凑得有些近的脸，帕拉德稍微吓了一跳，檀黎斗却还是没什么表情地看向他的手。  
  
这就是永梦昨天带回来的客人了。看上去好像比我年纪还要小。帕拉德心想。  
  
他对着这个黑发的少年审视了一番，相当难得地没有产生任何厌恶之情，反倒觉得非常亲切。  
  
“永梦在厨房里做早餐……”帕拉德开口说。这时他注意到对方在看自己手上的游戏机，他犹豫了一下，这是永梦很珍惜的东西，但是……  
  
“你想玩玩看吗？”他还是问了。

  
  
“这是我的游戏。”少年将目光移开，对上帕拉德的脸。  
  
“这是我开发的游戏。”他又复述了一遍。

  
  
时钟的指针颤动了一下，又再度向前进了。  


**Author's Note:**

> 居然能坚持到这里，辛苦您了。  
别问我逻辑，逻辑死了。也别问我老檀在搞什么人体试验，问就是在开发APTX4869。  
总之谢谢阅读。


End file.
